The Nightmare
by Zappahcracker
Summary: All over Azeroth strange creatures have been attacking. Everything falls under the might of the Newcomers. A seasoned mage, Marxila, however has found a way to stop them... maybe...
1. Prologue

**The Nightmare**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything but the Nightmare and the creatures in it. As such, I do not claim to own anything that isn't mine.

Chapter 0- Prologue

Marxila slowly walked her way through the ruins of the lost city. She gazed around at the rubble, searching for a living being in the garbage. She walked into the once great Trade District. She spied the many bodies of the citizens of the city. Buildings everywhere were either broken down completely, barely standing, or completely on fire. Stone and wood splintered the cobblestone and corpses of Night Elf, Gnome, Human, Dwarf, and Draenei alike. Marxila sighed and suppressed a tear as she saw the destruction that the Newcomers had wrought upon the city. The capital had fallen, and the forest outside its walls was burned away.

Marxila mounted her horse and rode out of the main city gates into the charred forest. She gave one last look backwards at the havoc. Stormwind city had fallen.


	2. Chapter 1 The Onyx Bench

**The Nightmare**

Chapter 1- The Onyx Bench, by way of Marxila

Marxila rode quickly through the burned remains of Elwynn Forest. She headed as fast as her horse could move to Ironforge.

Why won't my teleportation spell work? Could it be that Ironforge has fallen as well? She thought as she rode. Several hours later, she arrived at last at the Gates of Ironforge. She stared up at the mountain as she rode, hoping the Dwarven Kingdom hadn't fallen. Along the path to her left and right were bodies of the Dwarven guards to the city. It seemed as though the Newcomers had attacked Ironforge too.

As Marxila rode into the city, she saw the faces of injured humans, dwarves, and gnomes. Where are the Night Elves and Draenei? Have they abandoned the dwarves? She rode into the main ring of the city, and across a bridge as fast as she could. She entered the Great Furnace and then the throne room of Bronzebeard.

"Bronzebeard!?" she called out, hoping he was still alive. Anduin Wrynn and Highlord Bolvar Fordragon had both fallen in Stormwind to the power of the Newcomers. No one answered her.

She exited the throne room and then actually SAW the Great Furnace for the first time since she entered the city. The entire thing had collapsed and molten lead and magma gushed around the rock that did manage to be above the flames. Dead bodies were everywhere, littering the broken stone. Ironforge had fallen too.

Marxila cast a spell on her steed, transforming it into a bridle. She put the bridle into her bag and then began to cast a teleportation spell to the Exodar. She poured her magic energies into the spell, but it was all for naught. It seemed the Exodar had been destroyed as well. Why is this invasion happening? She began to recast a teleportation spell, this time to Darnassus, home of the Night Elves. The spell was working perfectly, which made her happy. She cast the spell and was pulled through existence into a white space of nothingness. An instant later, she was spewed out, standing in the city of Darnassus as if she were already there.

Marxila gazed around, hoping to see no destruction at all. What she saw filled her with horror. The city had not been destroyed, it was BEING destroyed. She summoned her black stallion and rode across a large bridge. She saw that the Newcomers were entering from the portal to Rutheran where the Hippogryph master was located. What was worse was the fact that the large tree Teldrassil was swaying violently, threatening to fall into the Great Sea.

Marxila joined the ranks of the Night Elf and Draenei forces to help stop the invasion. At least the Night Elves and Draenei didn't betray us; they were just in need of help as well…

She joined the other spell casters in the back of the ranks while the stronger fighters converged with the monstrosities. She channeled a spell into her body, and then focused it around her. Everyone within thirty yards was instantly filled with magical energies, increasing their power and knowledge of magic. That took a lot out of her, so she began to replenish her power by evocating. Swirling energies spun around her, filling her with magical strength. Feeling rejuvenated, Marxila began to cast a spell. Fire swirled around her hands as a solid globe of flame materialized. The fireball leapt from her hand and smashed into one of the deformed creatures, causing it to erupt into searing flames. The blast would kill a normal creature, but the monster seemed untouched. It began to charge into the group of warriors and paladins, all trying immensely to protect the casters behind them. The creature, feeling enraged, ran fast, impaling a paladin through the chest and sending others flying aside. It ran quickly towards Marxila, goring all in its path. The impaled paladin was sent flying off of the horn of the beast when it reared its head back. It reached the spot where she was and trampled the ground, swinging its horn at the spot quickly. Marxila, however, had escaped safely by blinking through the space in front of her and rematerializing behind the massive beast.

"They're too strong everyone! We must fall back! We can't let anymore die!" Marxila yelled out to the soldiers around her. She began to cast a portal spell, hoping to get as many as she could off of the tree before it fell. She yelled for the other mages to do the same. "Focus your magics upon the city of Orgrimmar! It may be the capital of the Orcs, but they'll cooperate with us for their world will fall as well!"

People entered the portal as fast as they could, teleporting instantly to the huge city of Orgrimmar, capital of the Orcs. Sensing the spell dissipating, Marxila entered her portal. It faded abruptly afterward. She looked around and saw that most of the soldiers had made it. She was relieved to see that they had made it out alive. Quickly, Orc warriors gathered around the group of Alliance. Thrall, the warchief, walked up to the edge of the circle surrounding the survivors of Darnassus.

"Why are you here? What have you got planned?" Thrall yelled aloud to the survivors. How can he speak our language? Marxila wondered. She responded with,

"We were under attack and couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Have you seen the Newcomers yet? They have destroyed Stormwind, Darnassus, Ironforge, and the Exodar. All of our cities have fallen to this new threat. What about you?"

"You have been attacked by the Newcomers as well?! They have already destroyed the Undercity, Silvermoon, and Thunder Bluff. Every Horde we have is hold up in this city, awaiting a fight with the monsters," Thrall said. "Well, now that you are here, you might as well help us fight this new menace. You are the sole survivors, I take it, of the onslaught. You have nowhere to go, if you help us defend the city, we shall rebuild together our civilizations and return the glory of Azeroth to our lands.

"You better prepare yourself for the battle at hand, our scouts have seen the Newcomers army. It's on its way here and can be here at any moment." Thrall motioned for his soldiers to lower their weapons.

Marxila listened to the speech, and agreed to the proposition laid out by Thrall. "Okay then, Thrall. My fellow alliance, we must fight for our lives! Avenge the fallen!"

Suddenly, an explosion erupted along one of the cities walls. The wall caved in and debris was sent everywhere. The creatures were in the city. Orc, Troll, Tauren, Blood Elf, Undead, Draenei, and Night Elf forces ran to meet with the attackers.

Marxila watched in disbelief as a new creature previously unseen ran through the gap in the wall. It was immense. It resembled a Doom Guard, albeit was much, much bigger. It also was deformed and had several eyes and gaping mouths all over its body. It was disgusting.

The new creature, whatever it was, put its hands into the air and a large, rocky ball of arcane energy appeared. It threw this ball down upon the ranks of soldiers, killing all instantly. Marxila watched the destruction of this new creature and sensed the fall of Azeroth. She summoned her stallion and rode away quickly.

She left the city by way of the front gate, but was surprised to see another one of the immense creatures approaching. She rode at it, and swerved through its legs, confusing it for an instant. She rode away as fast as possible, entering an encampment of the Newcomers. She saw a horrifying sight.

Deformed Humans, Elves, Gnomes, Dwarves, Draenei, Trolls, Orcs, and Tauren were being outfitted with ethereal armors. They were using the bodies of the fallen to fight the remaining survivors. From her side a solid ball of lightning hit her steed, killing it instantly and sending her toppling off.

"Fuck," Marxila cursed. She summoned a barrier of energy around her as she ran away from her attackers. She was hit by three more of the lightning balls, shattering her barrier. She frantically looked around, hoping for a way out. She noticed a portal of what looked like a calm, rocky field of dirt. She saw this as an escape and dove through.

Several seconds later, she found herself lying in the dirt, rocks jabbing her. She stood up and looked around. Where was she? This didn't look like anywhere in Azeroth. The sky was a cascading waterfall of swirling shades of dark purple, blue, and black. She could see various planets spinning quickly while energies of red, green, yellow, and white surrounded them.

She liked this new place. She looked around for the portal that brought her here, but realized it had disappeared. She tried to tap into her magical energies to conjure some water, but she couldn't. It was as if she couldn't use any magic whatsoever. Apparently, this place caused magic to be void.

Marxila looked around for somewhere to go. She saw a cliff that dropped off into nothingness. All around her was the cliff. She was on an island in the sky. She felt distressed. Marxila looked around once more, hoping to see something she hadn't previously. She saw a beautifully carved bench made of Onyx. The bench had swirling spines on it, decorating it in what looked like ethereal energy. She sat on the bench, it would at least feel better than the dirty ground.

The Onyx Bench lifted off of the ground and leaped forward off of the cliff as soon as Marxila had sat on it. It began to fly through the twisting energy of the sky of this world and then began to move incredibly fast. The bench fell away from Marxila, shattering and disintegrating into nothing. Her body feeling increasingly uneasy, Marxila began to hold her stomach. She began to thin out and stretch. Her matter was being pulled through a rift somewhere far off, and she was being stretched into a thing strip of stringy matter.


	3. Chapter 2 The Door

**The Nightmare**

Chapter 2- The Door

Marxila's molecules began to form again, returning to their normal shape. Her body pulled itself back into its original form. She was no longer made up of long, stringy 'noodles' of matter. Feeling extremely queasy now, she threw up as soon as her body had reached normal form. She gazed in disgust at the puddle of filth she had made, and then stood up. She breathed deeply.

Marxila glanced around the place she was at now. It was a box room, with walls of what looked to be clear smoke, moving around slowly. She put a hand up to the 'wall' and found it to be hard. How peculiar. She looked at the roof and the saw the same weird wall, except she could see an odd moon-looking orb. She turned around to look at all walls, maybe there'd be a door, and spied a magnificent sight. The entire wall was covered in a smoky, sort of electricity. The 'smoke' swirled clockwise around a large door. The smoke pulsated with black and white, creating an eerie effect. The door itself however was the most interesting part. It had two hinges on the left side, both looked incredibly resilient. From left to right it had many, many sharp-looking spikes and spears coming off in all directions. On the top was a large point and on the bottom was the same, albeit it reversed. It had a small key hole near some spines and near that was a 'plate' of lighter metal covering the black undermetal. On this plate, which was carefully crafted with three arrows, one pointing up, one right, and one down, had a large glass-looking eye. The eye was strangely designed, however, for it was in fact a large mouth, in the shape of an eye, with a pupil inside the mouth between the jagged teeth. Also, black flames moved around the mouth. It was a very, very strange and unusual site to behold.

Marxila sighed in awe of the door's beauty. It entranced her to the point of her sitting on the floor, barely able to stand. It had breathtaking beauty and also unexplainable evil. She thought only of the door, of opening it, of closing it, of its inside, of its outside, of IT. She couldn't do anything but sit and think. She felt as if her mind was being forced to think of the door.

Marxila fell backwards onto the floor of the weird room, and immediately it shattered under her as if it were an immensely fragile glass of darkness. She fell, wide eyed but unable to utter a sound, into the increasing expanse of intense energy. She flailed in the air, attempting to cast a slow fall spell, but ultimately could not. She fell and fell and fell. It seemed as if she had been falling forever, when she suddenly stopped falling and just floated there. She attempted to move, but was bound. She couldn't do anything but stare forward, pondering what was going on.

Is this really the world of the Newcomers? So… different? She thought. She couldn't turn to see whatever was coming up behind her, but she could hear it shuffle along. She began to panic… What is it? Will it kill me? And other similar questions exploded into her mind all at once. She felt a clawed hand work its way up her spine, and she felt herself attempt to jump.

The creature began to speak in an incoherent language that sounded like a deep moaning mixed with sharp increases in pitch. It was dreadful to here. The creature walked in front of Marxila and she could finally see what it was. It resembled a tall, very skinny human, but it had no hair. Its skin was also a grayish color and had many scars and cuts on it. It had slightly longer ears than a human, but not as long as an elves. It also stood on a different leg than a humans. The leg had three major parts, the top of the leg, the bottom of the leg, and a third part that made them stand even taller. It resembled a deer's leg, but it was much bigger and muscular. All along its naked body were short spines.

Marxila looked at the strange creature, wondering what it would do to her. It turned around and kneeled to the floor, messing with something. She couldn't see what it was. After a short while, the creature stood back up holding a large spear with a long cord feeding into the ground. It held this up into the air above Marxila's head, as if it were going to stab her. Fear reflected in her eyes, as it pierced her skull, forcing the spear deeper into her brain. Marxila blacked out instantly.


End file.
